Cuando Fairy Tail sea parte de Fiore
by NanaGamePlay
Summary: El principe Gray Fullbuster cometió el error de enamorarse de Natsu Dragneel...YAOI NATRAY UKEGRAY!
1. Chapter 1

HOLA, aqui subiendo mis fic que tengo en otra pagina, aviso para que no haya problemas de ningun tipo...

* * *

El coliseo más grande de todo Fiore es donde cada año se lleva a cabo un torneo de lucha, combinando fuerza, inteligencia y magia, el premio, un objeto Mágico sacado de la colección del Rey de Fiore, este año es una Llave del Zodiaco, con ella se invoca al espirito celestial Leo.

Este año el torneo es memorable, ya que no solo está presente el rey, sino que también y sentado a su lado, el príncipe de Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster, esta nación es la única que no se ha unido a Fiore, es pequeña pero poderosa, no se sabe porque Fairy Tail no quiere formar parte de Fiore, pero tampoco da indicios de querer iniciar una guerra por territorio, tiene el poder de hacerlo pero no hace ningún movimiento que indiquen lo contrario.

Con la muerte del Rey de Fairy Tail, muchos pensaron que el príncipe tomaría el poder y al ser un chiquillo inmaduro haría lo que su padre no se atrevió, pero no, ahí estaba a un lado del Rey disfrutando de la justa, nadie del pueblo de Fiore conocía al príncipe, pero ahora que lo veían les pareció a todos un gentil chico, bondadoso y lindo.

Por otro lado, el Principe quería que ya terminara el evento, no podía ocultar más su sentir, pero no lo malinterpreten, él lo que quería era gritar de la emoción en cada pelea que presenciaban todos, pero tenía que comportarse si quería que todo el mundo y sobre todo el Rey siguieran respetado su reino.

"¡Finalmemte hemos llegado a la batalla final!" Decía el presentador que narraba cada uno de los encuentros. Todos gritaron de la emoción, Gray solo podía apretar el respaldo de su trono, pequeño detalle del Rey para su comodidad.

"¡Que pasen los competidores!"

A la arena primero enro un tipo robusto, alto de piel quemada por el sol y pelo blanco, su nombre era Elfman, la mayoría de los combates los paso sin usar su magia, su magia es la nombrada Take Over, y se vio su primera transformación en el penúltimo combate.

"¡Y con ustedes Natsu Dragneel!"

Muchos gritos y ovaciones se escucharon con la entrada del chico pelirosa, era el más joven del torneo y el único que no ha utilizado magia, tal vez no posea habilidades mágicas y eso lo hace aún más interesante, el joven saludaba a todo el mundo con una gran sonrisa, se veía lleno de energía y ganas de pelear, desde el primer encuentro, Gray le puso toda la atención, era en parte por el que estaba tan emocionado con este evento.

"¿Los dos están listos? MUY BIEN COMIENCEN!"

El presentador se alejó rápidamente, los dos competidores iniciaron al instante con choque de puños que quedo en igualdad de poder, este al parecer sería un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo como todos los encuentros de Dragneel, pero no por eso el público estaba desilusionado.

Ambos luchadores salían disparados, parados solo por el choque contra la pared o el suelo, lanzaban golpes que muy pocos daban con su objetivo de dañar a su oponente, el esquivar ya se le hacía difícil para uno y decidió que era momento de darle fin a esto y asegurar la victoria con su mejor técnica.

"BEAST SOUL, TAKE OVER!"

Grito el de pelo blanco y enseguida se empezó a transformar en una bestia enorme, garras y dientes a la vista y muy bien afilados, cuernos y color de pelo rojo que lo hacían ver atemorizante, y comenzó a atacar, pero no a Natsu, su puño tres veces más fuerte de lo normal dio contra la gente de Fiore, alguno magos entre los espectadores evitaron la pérdida de vidas pero Elfman al parecer fuera de control siguió atacando a la gente.

El rey no podía quedarse sin hacer nada así que rápidamente con su magia hizo una barrera, esta aguantaba fácilmente los golpes de la bestia pero no alcanzaba para cubrir todos en el lugar, debía concentrarse prever donde llegaría el siguiente ataque, entonces parte de las gradas colapso, se distrajo ayudando en eso, por suerte no llegaron más golpes al azar hacia su gente, ahora la bestia se dirigía hacia el príncipe, no iba alcanzar a rescatarlo.

Gray estaba admirando al Rey lo fuerte y rápido que ayudo a su pueblo, no se dio cuenta del peligro hasta que estuvo frente a él, el competidor descontrolado y enardecido alzo su puño para estrellarlo contra él, y Gray no podía hacer nada al igual que el Rey no alcanzaría a hacer algo para ayudarse, pero entonces apareció delante de él interponiéndose entre el ataque de la bestia y el, Natsu, de su mano empezaron a salir llamas y tomando un pequeño impulso de un salto llego hasta el rostro de Elfman y lo noqueo volviendo este a la normalidad en su inconciencia.

Por lo sucedido, Gray estaba de rodillas en el suelo, Natsu se dirigió a él y le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si…aunque pude encargarme de el yo solo" ya recuperado hablo su orgullo de Príncipe.

"Eres Gray Fullbuster, Príncipe de Fairy Tail ¿Cierto?" Le dijo enarcando una ceja, este gesto no le pareció a Gray.

"Y eso que, no porque sea un príncipe creas que soy un niño mimado y debilucho, solo mira al Rey, protegió a su gente y sin una pizca de agotamiento" lo dijo con toda la admiración del mundo tratando de menospreciar los actos de Natsu.

"Olvidándose de un invitado importante, que idiota, si te llegara a pasar algo iniciaría la guerra"

"Él no es responsable de mí, yo soy el único culpable de lo que me pase a mi" replico pasando por alto el insulto al Rey.

Siguieron discutiendo aumentado el enojo en los dos cada vez más y más hasta que Natsu decidió retirarse antes de que inicie una pelea física, lo cual sería bastante estúpido de su parte, dio por terminada la discusión con un " _Tu ganas"_ y se giró para irse, pero fue detenido por Gray que se lo impidió tomándolo de un extremo de su bufanda, solo un pequeño tirón basto para que el peli rosa cortara su paso.

"Yo… lo siento! No quería decir todo lo de antes…"

En cuanto Natsu estuvo a punto de irse, Gray sintió pánico, no quería que el chico se fuera con todo lo que le dijo, después de todo le había salvado y el solo menosprecio su esfuerzo, pero tampoco quería sonar tan sumiso, esa forma de disculparse, estaba bien pero el sonrojo quedaba fuera de lugar, se golpeó mentalmente y ya tranquilo continuo lo que tenía en mente desde un principio.

"Quiero que vengas a Fairy Tail, te ofrezco una cena en mi castillo como agradecimiento por salvarme."

A Natsu le sorprendió sus cambios tan rápidos de personalidad del joven príncipe, en tan pocos minutos le conoció muchas expresiones, su favorita, la reciente cara al prácticamente exigirle que valla con él a Fairy Tail, parece que Gray no se dio cuenta del tono que uso para pedirle aquello, y eso le causo bastante gracia.

"De acuerdo, iré a Fairy Tail."

* * *

Espero les haya gustado...


	2. Chapter 2

segundo capitulo lol antes que nada GRACIAS por sus comentarios :D

* * *

El mundo actual está dividido en dos reinos, pero no era asi hace 50 años, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Extalia, Crocus fueron los últimos reinos en "desaparecer", claro que solo cambiaron su nombre por Fiore, pero no quiere decir que la muerte no estuvo involucrada, el mundo estaba en guerra, la mayoría quería más territorio, Fiore solo quería que todos vivieran en paz y si no podían separados lo harían juntos aunque tengan que obligarlos, después de todo Fiore es el reino más poderoso que ha existido.

Pero hubo un reino que no se involucró en la guerra, aunque fueran atacados ellos no respondieron, aun así se sabía que Fairy Tail tenía el poder para destruir el mundo, literalmente, aunque eso solo era una exageración de la gente no se descartaba totalmente.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el castillo, Natsu recordaba todas las historias que le contaba su padre acerca de Fairy Tail, sabia y lo había confirmado que este reino era muy prospero, eran pocos los materiales que necesitaba de lugares fuera de su territorio, y de un momento a otro la gente de esos lugares les empezaban a negar sus productos, eran pocos pero necesarios, desde entonces Fairy Tail poco a poco iba decayendo en cuanto a lo que era, un paraíso. Aun con todo esto Fairy Tail es temido y Natsu quiere saber el porqué, estaba emocionado de saber al fin esa respuesta, seguro que el príncipe se la daría.

Por otro lado, Gray estaba nervioso, y no sabía porque, o más bien no quería admitir que lo estaba por ver a Dragneel, el personalmente se había encargado de cada detalle en la cena, la comida, la vajilla, los adornos y lo que se haría después, pero se había olvidado de algo igualmente importante, conversación, Natsu estaba a punto de llegar y él no tenía ningún tema de conversación, del chico no sabía nada solo que aparentemente le gusta luchar y usa magia de fuego, tal vez lo retaría a una pelea,, pero inmediatamente lo rechazo, ¿qué clase de anfitrión haría eso?

Tocaron a su puerta, el aún estaba arreglándose así que con _"Adelante"_ ingreso a los aposentos del príncipe Freed, el consejero real y encargado del bienestar de Gray o niñero como quieran y le llaman los demás a sus espaldas, cosa que a él no le importa, su preocupación por Gray es sincera, y es por eso que decidió ir a buscarlo y tratar de calmarlo ya que lo había notado bastante alterado, y no se equivocó, solo le faltaba acomodarse un arma como accesorio en su cinturón y estaba listo pero al príncipe le temblaban las manos.

"¿Esta bien, Principe?" dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

"¡Fredd! Te he dicho que no me digas Principe, soy Gray" respondió aun luchando con su vestimenta, Freed se acercó para ayudarle, Gray le dejo suspirando en resignación.

"Quiero que me acompañes, no podré hacerlo solo"

"Claro…Gray"

Ambos salieron de la habitación, el mayor sonriendo amablemente como siempre y el príncipe con su porte elegante de todos los días pero una vez más un sonrojo inoportuno le restaba seriedad a su actitud de príncipe orgulloso.

-Con Natsu

Nada más entrar al castillo sintió la temperatura descender, el era un mago de fuego así que para estas ocasiones no le resultaba problema regular su propia temperatura a un nivel cómodo para él, Fairy Tail no hacía más que sorprenderlo en cada momento, el paisaje en todo el recorrido era hermoso, fue recibido por la guardia del reino con una reverencia por toda la entrada hacia el castillo, el esperaba el típico palacio bañado en oro pero fue maravillado por decoraciones de cristal y plata, no sabía si era por modestia pero al parecer compartía el gusto por la plata.

Siguió paseándose por el lugar hasta que por fin Gray hizo acto de presencia, Natsu pensó que estarían los dos solos pero junto al príncipe venia un hombre joven de larga cabellera verde.

"Es un placer conocerle al fin joven Dragneel, Soy el consejero real, me llamo Freed Justine y a nombre de todos en el reino le doy las gracias por salvar a nuestro Principe."

Natsu no respondió, las palabras eran simples pero el hecho de que Fredd se arrodillara ante el como si fuera el salvador del mundo, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran con tanto respeto y es lo que venían haciendo en toda su estadía en Fairy Tail, quería parar todo aquello pero no sabía cómo sin ser grosero, tenía prohibido comportarse de forma idiota como suele ser siempre.

Freed volvió a levantarse, su acción también había sorprendido a Gray, el peli verde les hizo señal de que le siguieran al comedor, mientras seguía hablando.

"Que no le sorprenda este trato hacia usted, joven Dragneel, su hazaña llego a oídos de todo el mundo, Fairy Tail ama a su príncipe y su salvador se merece el mejor trato que se pueda dar aquí, todos en el castillo se esforzaron para esta noche, y quien se encargó de que todo estuviera perfecto y listo fuel el mismo príncipe…"

Ambos chicos se sorprendían con cada palabra que decía Justine, Natsu sentía mucha más presión y Gray nerviosismo, justo cuando ya se había calmado Freed salió con esas palabras que aunque lo hacían sentir feliz que Natsu supiera que él era el responsable de todo aquello y que era por él, le avergonzaba un poco.

Ya en el comedor y cada uno en su lugar, a Natsu le extraño un poco que Gray no ocupara el lugar en la mesa del rey, suponía que porque aún era el príncipe y no el rey pero ese puesto no debía estar vacío mucho tiempo.

Los tres comenzaron a degustar de los alientos, al principio nadie decía nada comían en total silencio con los más finos modales, sinceramente Gray no se espera eso de Natsu, él quería ver algo diferente en su invitado, con el poco tiempo de conocerlo pudo hacerse de una imagen de él siendo un rebelde que no le importaba en presencia de quien estuviera el serie como es y trataría a todos por igual sin importarle el estatus social., le desilusiono un poco que le tratara tan formalmente, en su primer encuentro casi llegaban a una confrontación física y ahora cada que se dirigía a él lo llamaba "Joven Principe" odia cuando Freed lo llama así pero con Natsu siente una punzada de dolor.

Gray quería ver al explosivo Natsu, su enojo hacia el al menospreciarlo y la arrogancia en su sonrisa eran sentimientos que como príncipe no llegaba a experimentar.

Freed se dio cuenta del ambiente, él estaba ahí para apoyar a Gray aunque ni el mismo Gray supiera para que, ya que ninguno de los dos iniciaba conversación él les daría un tema.

"Joven Natsu, todos aquí nos encantaría escuchar su historia…"

Gray al fin cambiaba su expresión a una de interés, quería hacerle todo ese tipo de preguntas a Natsu, así encontraría un motivo para seguir viéndolo, cualquier excusa por pequeña que sea no importaba, no quería que esta fuera la última vez que se encontraran, y aunque por ahora no sabía el porqué, ya lo descubriría después.

"Naci y sigo viviendo en donde antiguamente se conocía como Magnolia, al sur Fiore, aunque ahora estoy entrenando en Sabertooth, no estoy solo, mi maestra…Erza Scarlet me acompaña…"

La pequeña pausa que Natsu hizo fue debido a que estuvo a punto de llamar demonio a su maestra pues eso era lo que ella era, no literalmente pero es lo que pensaba su pupilo de ella ya que consideraba más una tortura que un entrenamiento lo que le hacía con él, pero no era el único, Freed y Gray también lo pensaban, Erza Scarlet es reconocida como la guerrera más fuerte de Fiore, y en Fairy Tail aún conserva el título de Guardaespaldas del Rey.

Las sorpresas nunca se acaban, y el regreso de Erza a Fairy Tail traerá muchas mas.

* * *

MUY PRONTO EL CAPITULO TRES...

ya esta escrito xdxdx


	3. Chapter 3

Holi xdxdxxd debo decir que este cap lo hice con la presión de mi madre entraba a cada rato a mi cuarto y no me dejaba escribir en paz, por eso no termino bien este cap en el termino de que siento force un poco esa escena final, es mi opinion lol

PD. si su madre no esta hecha para la tecnologia no intenten cambiarla XD

* * *

Capítulo 3

Natsu Dragneel nació en un pequeño pueblo llamado Magnolia, era un territorio pequeño pero poderoso, fue de los últimos en caer, de eso hace 13 años, ante Fiore y hasta ahora es el que más daño le hizo al reino más grande del mundo. La pequeña Magnolia logro esta hazaña gracias a Igneel, un Dragón, esta criatura de gran poder sacrifico su vida por la gente de Magnolia, y aunque no evito que el nombre del pueblo desapareciera aseguro el bienestar de su gente.

Los pocos que tenían la fortuna de conocer en persona a un dragón saben que estos hablan lengua humana, por lo general nadie se le acercaba a estas criatura ya que eran conocidas por ser agresivas o simplemente ignoraban a la gente, pero Igneel era diferente, él amaba a los humanos, la única preocupación que Magnolia tenía en el pasado eran desastres naturales pero con la llegada de Igneel ya nadie sufría por estos, inundaciones, sismos de alguna u otra manera Igneel siempre ayudaba a que nadie resultara herido.

El dragón no se quedó en Magnolia por creer que esta le necesitaba, era más porque llego a apreciar mucho a las personas que habitaban en ese lugar y ellos alaban a Igneel.

Igneel adopto a un niño humano que había quedado huérfano antes de que el llegara a Magnolia, le enseño su magia de dragón, y ambos se amaban como verdaderos padre e hijo, pero esa felicidad no duro mucho, llego el día en el que Igneel cayera ante un desastre, el ataque de otro dragón, y no cualquier Dragón este era el llamado Rey de los Dragones, Acnologia.

Igneel murió en las garras de Acnoligia, quedando nuevamente solo aquel pobre niño de cinco años dejándole con su magia y el nombre Natsu Dragneel.

Enseguida Magnolia fue tomado por Fiore, Natsu vio una conexión entre este suceso y la muerte de su padre adoptivo y furioso emprendió un viaje de venganza hacia Fiore, pero en su camino se encontró con Erza Scarlet, le contó lo que había pasado en su hogar y su plan de venganza y Erza intento que razonara con palabras pero solo hizo que el pequeño explotara en contra de ella y se le abalanzara con la intención de luchar, pero Erza es muy fuerte y de un solo golpe lo dejo inconsciente.

Cuando Natsu se recuperó, había despertado en una cabaña, él estaba en piso atado con unas cadenas y no podía moverse mucho, se arrastró como pudo hasta una puerta y al llegar esta se abrió, era Erza que traía una bandeja con comida para Natsu, se la ofreció al pequeño pero este la recazo, ella le enseño su puño y enseguida y como pudo Natsu comió.

Con todo lo que durmió Natsu al fin había enfriado su cabeza, entendió que aun con su habilidad de Dragon Slayer seguía siendo un niño débil para lo que pretendía enfrentar, al instante de haber terminado de comer le rogó de rodillas a Erza que le entrenara, había comprendido el poder de la mujer y quería aprender de ella. Erza acepto y le dejo muy claro que no iba a ser fácil o bonito. Natsu en ese momento mostró entusiasmo, cosa que con cada fase de su entrenamiento iba decayendo.

En los primeros días consistía en rutinas de ejercicio extenuantes pero aburridas, después un segundo encuentro con Erza que duro dos segundos más que el primero, segunda fase: atrapar animales, ya sea conejos e incluso duendes, como Natsu era un chiquillo revoltoso y ruidoso le tomo mucho tiempo realizar este ejercicio a la perfección. Esta vez se saltaron la pelea y se siguieron con el siguiente nivel; pelear con bestias, hasta ahora no ha utilizado su magia y así será hasta Erza lo diga, Natsu iba confiado en su venganza porque creía tener el poder, pero Erza le enseñara a no depender mucho de su Magia.

Los posteriores años, el trabajo físico era incomparable al del principio, desde tener que soportar pequeñas palizas por parte de Erza hasta enfrentarse con la fuerza de la naturaleza de frente y sin usar Magia aun.

"La verdad no quiero recordar todo mi entrenamiento fue muy duro en serio, solo una cosa más, en el torneo fue la primera vez en trece años que use mi Magia" termino de contar Natsu su historia.

"Sí que debió ser difícil"respondió Freed. El consejero no había quitado su amable sonrisa en toda la historia, pero por dentro un mar de incertidumbre lo inundaba.

La batalla de esos dos Dragones todos la conocían, algunos pensaban que solo era una leyenda que no era cierta, pero muy pocos, de hecho eran contadas las personas que sabían lo que hay detrás de ese encuentro, Freed era uno de ellos, no lo dijo exactamente pero él sabía que Natsu creía que el Rey de Fiore había mandado a Acnologia a atacar Magnolia, le sorprendió mucho su deducción dada que es correcta.

El padre del actual Rey fue el que tomo aquella decisión basada en el miedo de que Magnolia aprovechara la ayuda del Dragón y ganara territorio, su plan tuvo una falla al final, Agnologia no quiso seguir bajo las ordenes de humanos. Fue algo que se ocultó muy bien, Acnologia con un rugido había arrasado con una cuarta parte del entonces pequeño Fiore.

El rey desesperado dio otra orden que traería dolor a unos cuantos, una muy buena amiga suya estaba de visita, él le pidió que salvara a su reino, le rogo que utilizara su magia para congelar a Acnologia, ella podía hacerlo utilizando una técnica muy poderosa para lograr el pedido del Rey, pero al utilizarla ella moriría.

No se sabe que le dijo el Rey pero ella acepto, atrajeron a Acnologia a Fairy Tail donde la actual Reina Ur Fullbuster utilizo el _Ice Shell_ logrando con éxito congelar al Rey de los Dragones pero muriendo en el proceso.

La inquietud de Freed aumentaba, Natsu Dragneel tenía que irse de Fairy Tail cuanto antes, si llegara a descubrir a Acnologia aquí, no podía ni imaginarlo, podría incluso lastimar a Gray aunque él no sabe nada, pero estar relacionado con la gente que le provocó un gran dolor es motivo suficiente.

Volteo a Ver a Gray y se golpeó mentalmente, se había olvidado de Erza, la cara del príncipe decía claramente que había encontrado lo que buscaba, Sabia que Gray estaba interesado de alguna manera en Dragneel, y que buscaría cualquier excusa para encontrarse con él una vez más, y Scarlet su antigua muestra era la excusa perfecta.

"Conozco muy bien los métodos de entrenamiento de Erza Scarlet, ¿Puedes traerla ante mí?"

Ignorando el tono de exigencia que interpreto del príncipe, Natsu dijo que si, después de todo Fairy Tail le parecía un lugar agradable, aunque con un toque misterioso, no le había hecho caso pero su instinto le gritaba que permaneciera en el lugar, ya lo había sentido antes cuando conoció al Principe pero se lo atribuyo que él era todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba de un Príncipe como el, le gustaban sus cambios de humor tan repentinos y en todo el rato que estuvieron en el comedor hacia muchas caras graciosas, tuvo que clavarse el tenedor en la pierna varias veces para no reír, Erza le había prohibido que se comportara como un caballero, ella sabría si cometía alguna grosería, no tenía idea de cómo lo averiguaría pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar, y más si de Erza se trata.

"Claro, su Majestad"

Al final no pudo resistirse y con sarcasmo le indico que acataría su orden. Y Gray se sonrojo! Y es que Natsu le había sonreído de una manera engreída, y lejos de molestarle a Gray le gustaba ese gesto de Natsu, fuera el sentimiento que sea lo hacía de verdad, es por lo que quería estar cerca de él.

Al final, solo Freed se dio cuenta que Gray se estaba enamorando de Natsu Dragneel, y eso era un gran problema.

* * *

XD BYE BYE


	4. Chapter 4

Este cap. está dedicado a que me pidió un poco de esta pareja, espero no decepcionarte pero no podía hacer más, y espero les guste a todos x3

Este iba a ser un capitulo mucho más largo pero mejor decidí partirlo en dos xd

* * *

En un mundo donde existe la magia y criaturas fantásticas, es común ver un clima tan cambiante y sin sentido, de repente a Fairy Tail lo azoto una tormenta de nieve, esto sin duda alegro mucho a Gray, en parte porque este era su estado climatológico favorito, pero más entusiasmado estaba porque en estas circunstancias Natsu no se podría ir y se quedaría por esta noche.

"Que sea un mago de fuego no significa que no soporte el frio, al contrario soporto muy bien las bajas temperaturas" Dijo con calma, Gray noto indignación.

Le informaron que debía quedarse en el castillo, Freed le explico que no era no una tormenta normal, por causas de seguridad los caminos son cerrados y nadie tiene permiso de salir de casa para nada, una persona normal moriría congelado al instante, probablemente Natsu solo llegaría a la mitad de su camino.

Una vez que Natsu acepto por completo quedarse, Freed les ofreció tomar el Té en el jardín que hay dentro del castillo, tiene techo de cristal así que se podía ver el cielo estrellado, sino fuera por la ventisca claro.

Un jardín hermoso, deliciosos postres y un sonido que se asemeja a la lluvia, sería un momento muy romántico para una bella pareja, pero Freed tenía un trabajo y ese era no dejar solos a esos dos, no debía, sabiendo de los sentimiento del Principe, es peligroso que algo llegara a ocurrir entre ellos dos.

Pero Freed es una persona importante y necesaria en lo se refiere a los asuntos del reino, y justo ahora había surgido un problema que requería su solución y presencia cuanto antes, ahora se arrepentía de su idea de ir al jardín, todo era muy bonito pero la presencia de un tercero lo cambiaba todo, pero ahora eso ya no era problema.

El consejero salió disparado a ver qué pasaba y solucionarlo lo más pronto posible y volver con los chicos, solo esperaba que Gray pensara muy bien lo que hacía, que no olvidara quien es y cuál es su deber. Tal vez estaba exagerando pero en cuestiones de amor solo hace falta una acción y poco tiempo para caer en el.

Gray estaba muy feliz y aun no sabía porque, pero en ese momento no le importaba, ahora que Natsu poco a poco volvía ser él y Freed se había ido dejándolos solos, podría provocar que Natsu explotase de nuevo, había comprendido que cuando se molestaba drenaba un poco de magia, así había sucedido en su primer encuentro, es por eso que sintió la necesidad de verlo de nuevo, nunca había sentido esa sensación con nadie más y le atribuyó a que Natsu era la primera persona que le había discutido con rabia y pudo sentirla, le agradaba la sensación que le transmitió aquella vez, estaba seguro que había leído en alguna parte sobre este fenómeno, pero como no le importaba nada ahora, lo dejo a un lado.

Sería muy raro insultarle sin razón aparente, así que opto por preguntarle más de su vida, concretamente sobre Erza, ya que había notado un ligero temblor en Natsu al mencionar su nombre. Es lo que provoca Erza en la mayoría de la gente, recordó una ocasión en que un Joven que lo recuerda su nombre, Lok la acosaba, y cuando este le robo un beso Erza lo golpeo hasta la inconciencia, no se volvió a ver a Loki jamás.

"Cuando Erza aún estaba aquí yo tenía cuatro años pero la recuerdo muy bien, yo le llamaba bruja malvada, no se contenía para nada en ese entonces conmigo, y un día sin decir nada se marchó de Fairy Tail, ¿Cómo está?"

"Una vez Erza me conto…"

Hermosa y poderosa, la Maga más fuerte actualmente y apodada como Titania, ella era Erza Scarlet, su apellido no era suyo, la habían nombrado así por su brillante cabello rojo, trabajaba para el rey de Fairy Tail como guardaespaldas, pero un día desapareció sin decir su paradero, esto se consideraba como traición pero el reino no hizo nada en contra de ella, así Erza inicio su viaje tranquila, es lo que quería tranquilidad, estar sola y preocuparse solo por sí misma, así fue hasta que se encontró con chiquillo de seis años, pensó en ignorarlo pero el aura que emanaba le llamo la atención y le siguió por un tiempo. Al poco tiempo descubrió que se llamaba Natsu Dragneel.

El niño seguía su camino a paso feroz, se podía sentir su rabia a kilómetros y por eso mismo no notaba nada a su alrededor, pasaron diez días que no se daba cuenta que le seguían, mismo que Erza decidió confrontarlo, sentía mucha curiosidad por el chiquillo, le recordaba a alguien además.

Solo parándose en frente y bloqueándole el camino el niño noto a Erza, Titania no alcanzo a decirle nada y Natsu ya se le venía con un puño de fuego con el objetivo, dicho por el, de apartarle de su camino, Erza se sorprendió del tipo de magia de Natsu pero eso no la distrajo y de un solo golpe derribo al niño dejándolo inconsciente.

No era su intención golpearlo tan fuerte así que lo cargo y lo llevo hasta una posada, un pueblo estaba cerca y no tuvo que caminar mucho, dejo en el suelo al niño y lo ato con cadenas especiales para que no escapara mientras iba a conseguir algo de comida para ambos.

Lo que paso después ya se contó, pasaron los años en los que Natsu pensaba que Erza era un monstruo con piel de humano, había sido él el que le rogo por su entrenamiento pero no sabía que iba a ser tan sufrible, creía que Titania disfrutaba el torturarlo, que no tenía un poco de compasión o simpatía por los demás hasta que Erza tuvo un problema del que no sabía cómo salir parada.

Era un día en el que Natsu tenía que descansar para recuperase del entrenamiento del día anterior, Erza le había dicho que saldría de compras para la cena, pero ya se había tardado más de lo usual, así que desganado y un poco adolorido se levantó de la cama y fue a dar un pase a ver si la veía, después de todo es Titania, no tiene por qué preocuparse tanto.

Caminaba por el centro de la pequeña ciudad comiendo una fruta, mirando los puestos alrededor hasta que se topó con ella, la fruta se le cayó al suelo por el shock de ver a Erza Scarlet acompañada de un joven, este le decía unas cosas que no alcanzaba a oír por la distancia pero fuera lo que fuese Erza sonreía y asentía en señal de que lo escuchaba.

Natsu estaba molesto, llevaban solo un mes de haber llegado a aquel lugar y Erza ya tenía un pretendiente, aunque eso no era lo que le molestaba, lo que no le parecía es lo rápido que aquel desconocido se había ganado la sonrisa de Erza, el que llevaba años con la pelirroja y lo único que recibía de ella son ordenes, regaños y golpes, no era justo.

Vio que ambos se despedían y Natsu regreso a la posada, llegando primero que Erza, ahí la confronto, le pregunto por el tipo con el que la vio, fue entonces cuando vio la otra faceta de Titania, como era en realidad.

Le conto que ese chico con el que la vio se llamaba Eve Tearm, le confeso su amor por ella y desde entonces no para de seguirla e invitarla a lugares bonitos y todas esas cosas, Natsu aún no entendía, parecía que Erza en realidad no quiera todo eso, y estaba en lo correcto, Erza le confirmo que no sentía nada por el chico, pero no sabía cómo hacérselo entender.

"Actua como siempre lo haces…" le sugirió Natsu con deje de reproche de que siempre lo maltrata.

"No puedo hacer eso, no quiero lastimarlo…en ningún sentido"

Natsu pensaba otra vez en lo injusto que era Erza con él, y ella le conto que hace unos días hubo un incendio en el pueblo, una casa se quemaba y no llegaba la ayuda, Erza que estaba cerca sin dudar se metió a la casa por los familiares del chico que seguían dentro atrapados, logro salvarlos a todos pero la casa fue consumida por el fuego, todo el dinero, mercancía de su tienda de víveres, muebles, ropa todo hecho cenizas.

"Hemos perdido todo!" lloraba el padre de la familia, todos los demás miembros asentían en favor.

Erza se acercó al más pequeño y le dijo lo siguiente:

" _¿Qué tienes a tu lado? Esta mi hermano, respondió el chiquillo. ¿Y atrás? Mi mami abrasándome!, contesto feliz, y ahora tienes una sonrisa, ¿Ven? No lo han perdido todo."_

Erza se fue sin decir nada más y sin esperar agradecimiento, la familia dejo de llorar por lo perdido y lloro de felicidad al seguir estando juntos y con bien.

Pasados dos días de aquel incidente ante Erza se presentó un joven de cabello rubio y cara de niño, aunque era alto, después de decir su nombre dijo que estaba enamorado de Erza y le invito a un lugar a tomar el té, Titania iba a rechazar la oferta pero recordó al chico y no pudo hacerlo, no parecía mala persona asi que le dijo que solo por esta vez iría con él, pero Eve no se conformaría solo con una vez, él había quedado prendado de la pelirroja y no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, era un chico muy optimista en realidad.

Después de aquel primer salida, le siguieron invitaciones a paseos por el campo, cenas con la familia y demás situaciones que para Erza eran incomodas, cada vez se le hacía más difícil rechazar al chico y si lo evitaba este no para de buscarla por la ciudad el día entero, ya no sabía qué hacer, Natsu ya le había preguntado varias veces cuando se irían y por qué seguían aquí si nunca se quedaban en un mismo lugar más de diez días.

"Si no puedes golpearlo lo hare yo, solo un pequeño susto bastara" sugirió Natsu arremangándose la camisa.

Pero Erza se negó otra vez, dejaron el tema a un lado con la esperanza de que el sueño les diera una idea.

Al día siguiente, Erza le dijo a Natsu que iría con Eve a un paseo por el pueblo, mientras Natsu continuaría con su entrenamiento, pero en vez de eso Natsu siguió nuevamente a Erza y Tearm, a él le sirvió dormir y se le ocurrió una idea.

Después de estar pensando en todo lo que había vivido con Titania se dio cuenta que ella no era tan mala con el después de todo, cuando no podía moverse le llevaba la comida hasta la cama, curaba con cuidado sus heridas y aunque nunca le sonriera con alegría le había dicho varias veces que estaba orgullosa de él, no podría decir que era como una madre para el porqué Erza se veía muy joven, era más bien como una hermana, así pensaba de ella inconscientemente, es por eso que se sentía incómodo cuando los confundían por una pareja, ella joven y el con su estatura superior al promedio daban esa impresión.

Y fueron por esos recuerdos que se le ocurrió la idea que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo.

Intercepto a la pareja en una calle poco habitada, ellos se detuvieron ambos no sabían que quería el chico, porque les había bloqueado el camino.

"Oye tú, deja de acosar a mi mujer!"

Si, esa escena cliché la había leído en un libro, y la pondría en práctica, la pareja estaba shockeada, él quería reír pero puso la cara más indignada que pudo.

"Si como lo oyes, ¡Erza ve aquí!" le hizo seña de que confiara en él y obedeciera, ella acepto y fue hacia Natsu.

Y una vez a su lado, Natsu tomo del rostro a Erza y acercándose el a ella le dio un corto beso en los labios, ambos tenía la boca muy bien cerrada para no hacer más incómodo el acto, por fortuna Erza entendió rápido de que iba el plan.

"¿Lo entiendes ahora verdad?"

Expreso con arrogancia y abrazándola por la cintura para acercarla a él, en ese momento algo dentro de Tearm se quebró, pero aún se negaba a perder, todavía no había intentado todo.

"Te reto a un duelo…"dijo determinado a luchar contra Natsu.

"¿Ves esto?" mostrando su puño de fuego a todos los espectadores que se había acercado, "Solo con esto te reduciría a cenizas"

Su voz sonó como la de un malvado brujo, dio tanto miedo que alguno huyeron, Eve se puso a temblar, y no decía nada.

"Vámonos…" dijo toda vez que Eve no reaccionaba.

Jalo a Erza de su mano dispuestos a irse de una por todas de aquella ciudad, ninguno de los dos miro hacia atrás, el chico había quedado tan asustado que no intentaría buscar a Erza de nuevo, se equivocaban en algo, Eve Tearm sonreía pero sus ojos lloraban.

Aunque no lo viera, gracias a su súper sentidos, Natsu escucho sollozos provenientes del joven, ahora no sabía si lo que había hecho había sido lo correcto, pero lo descarto totalmente a ver el alivio en el rostro de Erza, su bienestar en cualquier ámbito era más importante que el sentir de cualquier otra persona desconocida para él, es una debilidad de Erza que acaba de descubrir, ella es amable con todos, y eso le trae problemas a veces, pero ella es así y vive feliz con eso.

A partir de ese momento su lazo se hizo más fuerte, Erza seguía torturándolo con el entrenamiento pero se le veía más seguido sonreír.

* * *

Hasta la próxima…


	5. Chapter 5

No le hagan caso a mis intentos de risa burlona xdxdxd

* * *

"pfffff ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!"

El objetivo de Gray era hacer enfadar a Natsu, y que mejor plan que reírse de un momento significativo para el peli rosa, solo se reiría un poco y enseguida disculparse, pero una voz en su cabeza lo incito a seguir provocándolo más.

"No creí que Erza supiera mantener una relación de este tipo" seguía riendo pero concentrado en las reacciones de Natsu.

"¿A qué te refieres? "La calma se le estaba yendo de las manos.

"Te ha mantenido a su lado por mucho tiempo e incluso la has besado!"

"No me estuviste escuchando, fue lo mejor que se pudo haber hecho sin lastimar a nadie!"

"¿Lo mejor? Para ti y Erza solamente, tú, ¿Creías que era injusto cierto? El trato que recibían ambos, no era el mismo, mientras que tú eras maltratado aquel chico se ganó la gentileza de Erza en instantes, ¿Estabas celoso verdad? Te dejaste llevar por impuro sentimiento y aprovechaste la situación, armando un plan a tu favor"

Gray no paraba de decir tonterías, es lo que pensaba en el fondo, pero la vocecilla era tan intensa que pensó si decía rápido lo que le metía en la cabeza se callaría de una vez pero no paraba, seguí y seguía, hasta que Natsu explotara, pero Dragneel hace rato que había perdido la paciencia.

La malvada voz guardo silencio al fin, trayendo a la entera conciencia de Gray a la realidad, realidad en la que un furioso Natsu se abalanzaba a su persona con intenciones de asestarle un puñetazo, Gray por instinto dio unos pasos hacia atrás y logro esquivarlo pero cayó al suelo de espaldas, Natsu no se esperaba que evadieran su golpe la verdad, y tropezó con los pies de Gray cayéndole encima, pudo detener su cuerpo antes de que cayera por completo y aplastarlo, pero a Gray le dolía el golpe en su cabeza y llevo sus manos a asegurarse que no fuera un golpe grave, Natsu tenía una mano en cada lado a la altura de la cabeza de Gray y al tocarse la cabeza hizo que las de Natsu se doblaran y cayera totalmente sobre Gray.

Ambos rostros quedaron muy cerca, era una posición incómoda, y Natsu no daba intención de moverse, aun el enfado no se iba, por su lado Gray, estaba satisfecho de haber logrado su objetivo, ahora actuaba sin ningún guion y sin ayuda de malignas vocecillas, el príncipe seguro de sí mismo se había ido dejando al pobre y sonrojado Gray, estar debajo de Natsu no estaba en el plan después de todo.

Pasaron segundos en los que compartieron aire y una mínima de distancia, hasta que Natsu recupero un poco de calma, no podía golpear al príncipe del reino al que ha sido invitado, pero su orgullo ya había sido suficientemente ofrecido.

"Quítate de encima" le exigió como Príncipe, había sido culpa de Natsu que cayeran, no tenía por qué pedirlo amablemente, aunque en realidad es mentira, la culpa es suya nada más.

"NO, Te has reído de mí y de Erza, eso es algo que no puedo tolerar" Natsu aferro ambas manos del príncipe con una sola de las suyas, Gray intento quitárselo por la fuerza pero la situación lo debilitaba.

"Me pareció gracioso, tu idea fue tan cliché, habiendo opciones mucho mejores que besarla, ese acto le dolio mas que si hubiera recibido una paliza…" fue interrumpido por Natsu.

"Hee~ mencionas mucho ese asunto del beso, no será otro el que esta celoso?"

"¿Quién, yo? Y ¿Por qué? O ¿por quién? Dije que me parecía gracioso, todo, Erza siendo acosada y después tratar a alguien con amabilidad? No me lo creo, además podría ser tu madre, búscate a alguien de tu edad…"

Gray hablaba muy rápido, estaba muy nervioso y molesto, ahora era Natsu quien estaba atento a sus reacciones.

"Alguien de mi edad… el más cerca de entrar en esa categoría es usted su Majestad"

Gray sabía que aquella insinuación era una broma, era su castigo por lo hecho anteriormente, y Ntasu estaba seguro que eso provocaría vergüenza en el príncipe, sino que otra razón tendría de decir aquello, aparte de ver a Gray Fullbuster temblando bajo suyo y con la cara más roja que una cereza, no había otro motivo, ¿O sí?

"JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA"

Ahora era el turno de Natsu de reír a carcajadas, al ver a Natsu levantándose un poco y reír como loco, Gray quería que se lo tragara la tierra, pero aun con vergüenza y todo miro directamente el rostro de Natsu, su gusto por su sonrisa era mayor que su pena.

"Es tradición de la realeza que las princesas y príncipes lleguen al matrimonio más puros que el agua, es decir que tu Gray Fullbuster ni siquiera has besado a nadie, así que no vengas y te rías de mi…"

Natsu tenía razón, en todo, Gray era virgen en todo sentido, en la antigüedad se llegaba a castigar a aquellos a los que se les descubría mirando con lujuria a alguna princesa o príncipe, con el tiempo muchas costumbres iban desapareciendo pero lo der puro hasta llegar al matrimonio era algo sumamente importante en Fairy Tail, pero es algo que Gray ha olvidado y Natsu no tiene idea cuán importante es la tradición en este reino.

"No es mi culpa ser heredero al trono, no tiene nada de malo ser…"

"No dije que fuera malo, no pasa nada si no has besado a nadie aun…pero veo que te mueres porque yo te bese…"

Al oír aquello Gray se paralizo, vio como en cámara lenta Natsu iba acortando una vez más la distancia entre ellos, cerro la boca pero sin ejercer fuerza, estaba seguro que era otra broma de Natsu y se detendría en el último momento.

Pero Natsu no tenía planes de detenerse, acaricio su mejilla y con su pulgar separo los labios de Gray y lo beso, Natsu Dragneel le enseñaría al príncipe lo que es el placer en un acto tan simple, acto que está prohibido para él, pero en ese momento ya nada le importo. Dejo que Natsu invadiera su boca.

Natsu al no sentirse bloqueado introdujo se lengua en aquella cavidad húmeda y fría, todo el cuerpo de Gray estaba frio, pero él lo calentaría con su fuego. Literal, lo haría, su temperautra estaba aumentando, Gray lo sentía, y comenzaba a sentir lo mismo en su cuerpo, intento participar, pero era un total inexperto en el tema, se sentía como un pequeño animal siendo devorado por un dragón, mejor metáfora no había para describir la escena.

Natsu quizo detenerse cuando noto que comenzaba aexitarse, la inexperiencia de Gray aumentba su libido, el calor aumentaba y el beso se intensificaba, la mano libre de Natsu quería explorar otros rumbos.

Gray sentía arder su cuerpo, y le incomodaba, inconscientemente activo su magia para protegerse, y fue cuando Natsu detuvo por completo sus acciones, sintió una opresión en su mano con la cual tenía sujetas la de Gray, enseguida la sintió extremadamente fría.

Al mirarlas vio con sorpresa que estaban cubiertas de un hielo cristalino, pudo notar que solo sostenía una de las manos y estaban entrelazadas, no recordaba en que momento había ocurrido eso. Quería preguntar pero aun no recuperaba el aliento y Gray mucho menos.

"¡¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?!"

Ambos chicos en el suelo voltearon asustados hacia la persona recién llegada.

"Freed…"

* * *

Gracias por leer y perdón por la tardanza…? xdxdxd


	6. Chapter 6

Los habitantes de Fairy Tail dormían tranquilamente sin darse cuenta del caos que ocurría en el castillo, Freed quería que ya todo terminara, irse a descansar y que mañana pasara sin inconvenientes ni sorpresas, solo tenía que atender a un par de personas y regresar con el príncipe y Dragneel para llevarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones y todos dormir en paz. Pero algo le decía que esta noche iba a ser larga.

En el camino le habían informado que el asunto eran dos invitados que estaban causando alboroto, no entendió porque no llamaron a los guardias en lugar de ir el hasta que llego a la biblioteca que era donde se encontraban los recién llegados.

Un libro le pasó por la cara al cruzar la puerta, otros más tirados en el piso y maltratados, eso era algo que no toleraba, toda la biblioteca estaba llena de documentos valiosos y estas dos personas se los lanzaban cual proyectiles.

"Lyon Fullbuster! Suelta ese libro inmediatamente…"

Lyon es hermano mayor de Gray, se suponía que el tomaría el trono después de su padre pero huyo de esa responsabilidad dejándosela a su hermanito, sabía que eso le traería consecuencias no muy agradables a Gray y aun así escapo de Fairy Tail, Gray sufrió mucho cuando Lyon lo dejo solo con tal carga, Freed estuvo ahí para el pero sabía que no podía reemplazar a la familia, fue una época muy difícil para el menor de los Fullbuster, sus padres estaban muertos y su hermano desapareció, todos le habían abandonado, así lo sentía.

Freed recordó todo el sufrimiento del pequeño Gray y quiso golpear a Lyon pero la otra persona en la habitación lo distrajo de aquello.

"Sé cómo te sientes, Freed…pero ya le di yo una lección a este mocoso"

Detrás del escritorio y rodeada de libros se encontraba Erza enseñándole el puño con el que seguramente había golpeado a Lyon. Erza Scarlet era la comandante del ejército de Fairy Tail, era muy cercana a los reyes y estos confiaban plenamente en ella, también fue la encargada de entrenar a los príncipes Lyon y Gray, llego a quererlos mucho aunque no lo demostrara, era y sigue siendo muy dura cuando de entrenar se trata, pues quiere que sus discípulos sean lo suficientemente fuertes para proteger a los demás, como ella lo hace.

Cuando entro al castillo y se encontró a Lyon quiso abrazarlo, pero cuando este le contó que había abandonado Fairy Tail ella solo pudo pensar en lo triste que se ha de haber puesto Gray, y le dio un duro golpe en la cabeza. Cuando Freed apareció vio esa misma intención de golpear a Lyon y lo detuvo, no es porque ya haya tenido suficiente escarmiento si no que después el consejero se sentiría culpable y renunciaría a su puesto, después de todo es Lyon Fullbuster, lo seguía apreciando y Gray también.

Freed no sabía a qué se debía la presencia tan repentina de los dos, pero sea lo que sea es mejor que todos estén presentes, así que fue a por Gray y Natsu, Erza le siguió enseguida y un poco más atrás venia Lyon.

Y con que se encontró Freed al llegar con aquellos dos…a Natsu Dragneel encima del Príncipe, cuando les pregunto qué es lo que ocurría estos se levantaron enseguida del suelo pero no decían nada, Erza llego inmediatamente y los observo detenidamente, Natsu comenzó a temblar.

"Natsu…descongela sus manos ahora…"

"¡Si, enseguida!"

Natsu hizo lo que le ordeno Erza con mucho cuidado de no herir a Gray, tardo un poco y cuando ya estaban liberados Erza mando a volar a Natsu de un golpe, igual que como había hecho con Lyon, se estaba comenzando preguntar que ha de mal para merecer a unos discípulos tan idiotas, Miro a Gray y fue el turno de este de temblar, tenía todo el olor de Natsu impregnado en su cuerpo, eran cosas que no se le podían ocultar a Erza.

"Erza tranquilízate, mira como le has desfigurado la cara al pobre chico de allá, cielos sí que esta feo!" había dicho Lyon, vio todo pero no dijo nada hasta que sintió las malas intenciones de la pelirroja, Erza estaba furiosa y no entendía el porqué.

"Lyon…" susurro con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, Gray corrió hacia su hermano y se aferró a él en un fuerte abrazo.

Lyon temía mucho este encuentro, pensaba que su hermanito lo odiaría incluso se preparó para recibir algún golpe de él, se asustó un poco cuando los ojos de Gray comenzaron a cristalizarse, esperaba que le gritara pero en cambio corrió a sus brazos, su agarre era fuerte, como si temiera que si lo soltaba él se iría otra vez.

Natsu estaba aturdido por el golpe pero logro escuchar el insulto dirigido a él, se levantó con la intención de reclamar al imbécil que lo ofendió, sabía que no había sido Freed, era una voz diferente, y se molestó aún más con lo que veía.

" _Hace unos momentos disfrutaba de mis atenciones y ahora está pegádote a otro?! Pero esto no se va a quedar así!"_ pensó, dio un par de pasos amenazadoramente pero Erza lo detuvo.

"No arruines esta reunión familiar"

Escuchar aquello lo calmo pero todos se alarmaron al escuchar los sollozos de Gray, no sabía la razón exacta pero ese chico de pelo blanco es el culpable, Natsu se juró golpearlo algún día por hacer llorar a su príncipe. Fueron palabras de Natsu, "Su príncipe", y no se retractó de sus pensamientos en ningún momento.

Después de que Lyon asegurara que no se iría nunca más de su lado, Gray se calmó y lo soltó, pero no se apartó de él, acabado el momento dramático Lyon también quería saber algo, tomo el rostro de su hermanito con ambas manos alzándole un poco la cara para que mirara bien sus ojos y asegurase de que le diga la verdad.

"Se que no te hizo nada malo es choco torpe, dime ¿Es tu amante? O ¿porque mami Erza esta tan alterada?"

Gray sabía que su hermano solo estaba burlándose de él, siempre desde niño había sido muy tímido con esa clase de preguntas, y Lyon disfrutaba de avergonzarlo de esa manera, todo esto a ojos de Natsu y con los celos a tope quería mandar a volar a Lyon como habían hecho con él, cosa que ya hicieron, no hacía falta una más para Lyon.

"No le veo nada de especial pero son tus gustos Gray…" Lo soltó yendo hacia Natsu con la intención de hacer el papel de hermano sobreprotector.

"Tienes razón, el me gusta, pero es imposible ir mas allá…"

Lyon se detuvo y dio media vuelta hacia Gray, este también se giró para quedar de frente nuevamente, se limpió muy bien las lágrimas secas, y paro su temblor en la voz.

"Estoy comprometido con el Rey de Fiore…"

"¡Que! ¿Con el viejo?" grito alterado Lyon, no podía creer lo que le decía Gray.

"No, su hijo ha tomado el trono cuando esto se decidió, es por esto que Erza está enfadada conmigo, voy…voy a casarme con Jellal Fernadez"

No lo miraba a él, esto que decía iba dirigido a Natsu, era un acuerdo muy importante y siempre tenía que tenerlo en mente y decirlo con orgullo, se estaba esforzando demasiado en hacerlo.


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón por la tardanza

Quería aclarar que no se si puse bien el ranking o como se diga, es decir a Que publico va dirigida esta historia, en otras paginas la puse que para mayores de 16 creo xD

 **ADVERTENCIA: un poco de lime o lemmon como lo quieran ver n/n**

* * *

Se cubría la boca con la mano en un intento por mantenerla cerrada y no decir más, ya había lastimado suficiente los corazones de varios, incluyendo el suyo. Lo mejor era retirarse, con esa intención se giró topándose una vez más con su hermano, a él no podía ocultarle nada y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, se apresuró a salir de ahí, Lyon no lo detuvo, ya hablaría más tarde con él.

Gray se fue dejando atrás confusión, culpa un poco de ira y tristeza.

Lyon no entendía como es Gray estaba comprometido con Jellal, en qué momento se llegó a ese acuerdo, de lo estaba seguro es que Gray no estaba muy da acuerdo con ese compromiso, Freed también lo siente así y es por eso que siempre se ha sentido culpable de haber apoyado a Gray en el momento que se decidió su destino.

A Natsu le desagradaba el actual Rey de Fiore solo por el hecho de ser el hijo del hombre que mató a su padre Igneel, su venganza también recaería en el pero cambio de opinión al descubrir que Erza lo amaba, nunca entendió porque no llego a establecer una relación con él, siendo que se conocían y aunque era el heredero al trono del mundo ella era digna para él, ahora sabe por qué y el desagrado se volvió odio una vez más.

"Freed, te ordeno que me expliques lo que ha dicho Gray…"

La Reina de Fairy Tail, a cambio de dar su vida para salvar al Rey de Fiore, o como ella lo consideraba, su acto fue para salvar a un amigo, ella le pidió a su amigo que cuidara de sus hijos, sabía que su esposo moriría pronto de una extraña enfermedad, lo predijeron unos videntes, así que tuvo que dejar lo más preciado para ella con la persona en quien más confiaba a parte de su familia. Todo estaba escrito en un diario que escribían los reyes de Fairy Tail en conjunto.

Cuando la salud del Rey Fullbuster decayó era el momento de preparar a Lyon para que tomara el control del reino, pero el no pudo con la presión y huyo, ya no había tiempo y a Gray no se le había enseñado nada respecto a gobernar, no era apto para el puesto, y fue cuando al fin Fairy Tail decidió ser parte de Fiore, y para que hubiera igualdad los hijos de ambos reinos debían casarse y gobernar juntos. Así lo dictaba la ley de los Reyes.

En su lecho de muerte, su padre le informo a su hijo menor que estaba comprometido con el príncipe Jellal Fernandez, le hizo jurar que aceptaría con orgullo la propuesta y no dejaría de lado jamás su reino. El pequeño Gray no entendía en ese momento todo el peso que se le había encargado pero lleno de orgullo a su padre con su respuesta firme y positiva, el Rey murió en paz. El escribir el último capítulo de esta historia se le fue confiado a Freed Justine.

"El diario esta aquí en la biblioteca…"

Termino con los recuentos de lo que había pasado, él y Lyon se habían trasladado a la biblioteca, Erza y Natsu se quedaron el jardín, Natsu quería oír lo que Freed tenía que explicarle a Lyon pero Erza no se lo permitió, tendría que ir también y el recordatorio de haber perdido a su amado no era de sus historias favoritas precisamente, ella pensaba que lo había superado pero oírlo tan firmemente de la boca de Gray sintió una punzada en el corazón, igual de intensa que cuando se enteró del compromiso.

Ella y Jellal se conocían desde pequeños, crecieron juntos y el amor era mutuo, Erza se alejó de él ya que en ese entonces podría causar problemas su amor, ella era solo la pequeña compañera de juegos del príncipe, pero una vez que a su corta edad se había convertido en una excelente maga y además comandante de ejercito de un reino podría ir con la cabeza en alto ante su amado, pero nada más llegar a su antiguo hogar una de las sirvientas le informo que el príncipe estaba comprometido con nada más que su actual pupilo Gray FullbusterPor el sentimiento que aún le tiene a Jellal es que detiene a Natsu de ir a Fiore.

"Y el tipo que esta con Erza, ¿Qué pinta aquí?" ya investigaría más a fondo esa historia, pero lo primero era consolar a su hermanito y la clave está en el chico que Erza mando a volar.

"En su visita a Fiore Gray estuvo en problemas y el joven Dragneel lo salvo, pero ahora han empezado a desarrollas sentimientos entre ellos y eso no puede suceder, ya te lo diré luego por qué pero Natsu Dragneel no debe permanecer mucho tiempo aquí en el castillo…"

"No seas exagerado, Gray tiene muy presente cuál es su deber…"dijo con un falso orgullo, en realidad estaba triste por él.

"No es solo por eso…"no dijo más y salió de la biblioteca.

Al día siguiente, Erza y Natsu se había marchado de Fary Tail sin decir nada, Freed los había visto irse así que no fue necesario despedirse, ya era medio día y Gray no había salido de su habitación ni querido desayunar, no dejaba entrar a nadie, hasta que Lyon hizo el intento de que le abriera, pero como no lo hizo, lo intento por las malas, pateo la puerta y la derribo entrando al fin. Gray aún estaba en la cama, aun así se notaba que no había dormido nada, Lyon no desistió de los planes que tenía para él.

"Prepárate porque nos vamos a Fiore"

"Haa, pero si acabo de regresar de allá, ¿A que iremos?" dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

"Visitaremos el lado oscuro de este mundo, vamos te divertirás y aprenderás muchas cosa" le guiño el ojo y salió de la habitación, en cuanto a la puerta solo la atranco con hielo para la privacidad del príncipe.

No tenía ánimos de nada pero su hermano había vuelto después de mucho y no debía estar triste ahora, rápidamente se alisto y al salir de su cuarto Lyon ya lo esperaba, deshizo seña de que lo siguiera en silencio, lo guio hasta un sótano y de removió una pared falsa, era una salida secreta que Lyon había hecho cuando niño, Gray entendió que estaban escapando de Freed, no se opuso sabía que Lyon no lo metería en problemas graves.

Ya en el pueblo y sin que los reconozcan le compraron una carreta a un campesino y partieron hacia Fiore. En el camino Lyon le contaba sus aventuras a Gray, él no decía nada ya que estaba seguro terminaría contando de su desdichas, era mejor escuchar a su hermano.

Después de largas horas llegaron a la primera ciudad, el lugar al que Lyon quería llevar a su hermanito estaba ahí solo un poco en fondo, el menor no entendió que quiso decir su hermano hasta que al entrar a un bar Lyon le entrego un poco de oro al cantinero y este los guio hacia atrás del bar, ya afuera el cantinero con magia hizo que la tierra se abriera, pero se trataba de un túnel, bastante largo por cierto.

Mientras más caminaban más se escuchaban gritos de gente al final del túnel, no eran gritos de dolor ni nada parecido, eran más bien de alegría o como si estuvieran animando a alguien, y no se equivocaba, debajo de la ciudad estaba una arena de lucha clandestina. Pero en este sitio se hacía más que luchar, el ver a dos hombre o mujeres peleando hasta la muerte ya no satisfacía a las personas, la gente quería un espectáculo más original y que les haga sentir algo más.

"Oh, mira a quien tenemos aquí…"

Gray miraba la sonrisa rara que puso su hermano y giro a la dirección para saber el porqué de su cara. Abrió los ojos sorprendido de ver a esa persona ahí abajo. Laxus Dreyar se anunció por un altavoz, seguido de Gajeel Redfox como el retador del Dios del recinto, así es como se le conocía al mago del rayo, pero para los príncipes Fullbuster siempre será su tío, si bien no de sangre pero crecieron llamándolo tío. Otro más que se fue de Fairy Tail y sin dejar razón, Lyon ya sabía que Laxus frecuentaba estos lugares y en poco tiempo se ganó el título del dios de los combates.

"Ese Gajeel no sabe en lo que se está metiendo" rio acomodándose para el espectáculo.

"Pero que dices! Lyon, vamos a hablar con el ahora…"

"Relájate Gray, te dije que aprenderías muchas cosas aquí, para la próxima vez que veas a Natsu apliques lo que veras ahora"

Gray enrojeció aunque no entendió lo que quiso decir Lyon el tono sugestivo que uso hizo que reaccionara de esa manera, decidió hacerle caso a su hermano y se sentó, la pelea estaba por comenzar, le dio tiempo para observar el lugar y la gente, algo que noto y se le hizo un poco extraño es que los espectadores no eran muy diferentes de ellos, reconocía a algún que otro aristócrata, antiguos príncipes y en general gente con poder y un alto estatus, solo por ver una pelea entre magos, algo que en realidad estaba permitido en la superficie, debía de haber algo más, y pronto lo descubriría.

Una campana sonó indicando el comienzo de la lucha, los oponente primero midieron su fuerza al juntar sus manos y empujarse de frente, ninguno retrocedía pero claramente Laxus iba ganado, la burla en su cara ante el gran esfuerzo que hacia Redfox señalaba al vencedor. Pero el de pelo largo no se rendiría tan fácilmente ni se intimidaría, haría caer al rubio.

Por algo era el Dios de la arena, sin sudar mucho Laxus ya tenía debajo de su pie a un cansado Gajeel, aún se resitúa un poco pero sonó una vez más la campana dándole la victoria a Laxus, dejo de retorcerse y aceptar su destino. El único que no entendía la emoción de todos, el vencedor ya había sido anunciado pero aun los gritos no cesaban, al contrario se intensificaron como esperando algo más.

"La pelea inicial es como aventar una moneda, es para ver qué rol tomaran en el acto siguiente, es para lo que viene toda esta gente, la magia es bloqueada, no te diste cuenta que no la utilizaron? Si liberan su magia sería peligroso para lo que se viene…"

La confusión no hacía más que aumentar en Gray pero todo cobro sentido, o quizás no con lo que vio a continuación.

Laxus había hecho que le llevaran una silla hasta donde estaba, se sentó en ella, hasta ahí todo iba normal para Gray, hasta que Laxus con su mano le indico a Gajeel que se acercara a él. Gajeel muy a su pesar obedeció y se acercó lo suficiente para que Laxus lo jalara de la mano y sentara en sus piernas dándole la cara al público. Aprisiono sus manos a su espalda con unos grilletes y le jalo del cabello para hacer su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello para él, olfateo, lamio y mordió todo lo que podía, Gajeel se mordía los labios para no soltar quejido alguno.

"Pelean para ver quién será el pasivo en el acto sexual que es lo que promete el show…" interrumpió Lyon la vista de su hermano, se había quedado todo embobado, y cuando creyó que no volvería su vista a aquello un sonoro gemido capturo su atención una vez más hacia la arena.

A Laxus le gustan las presas difíciles como Gajeel, que con sus primeros movimientos no caigan le excitaba, dejaba de perder el tiempo y le mostraba a aquel que era imposible resistirse a él, era un experto en dar placer y pelinegro lo comprobaba con las caricias en su parte baja cortesía del rubio. Pero Gajeel recibirá su castigo por resistirse tanto, Laxus no lo dejo correrse, todo el público emocionado veían su agonía marcada en el rostro.

Laxus lo giro para quedar ahora de frente, le quito los pantalones de un jalón, los suyos ya están a la mitad de las rodillas, sin preparación alguna lo penetro con algo de fuerza, Gajeel soltó un grito de dolor por lo brutal de la intromisión en su trasero, Laxus fue compareciente y espero a que el otro se acostumbrara, pero mientras le decía cosas al oído que todo escuchaban, el lugar estaba en completo silencio, todos expectantes de lo que pasaba, los que no aguantaban la excitación era mejor salirse si no querían experimentar un accidente, Gray fue uno de ellos. Recordó lo que le dijo su hermano anteriormente, que lo que vería lo podría "aplicar" con Natsu.

De un momento a otro ya no veía a su tío y al otro tipo, los había reemplazado por él mismo junto a Natsu, no podía seguir viendo y escuchando los gemidos de Gajeel provocados por las rapadas y fuertes embestidas de Laxus pero que en su mente eran suyos y su interior era invadido por Natsu Dragneel.

Después de esto no cree poder ver a Natsu a la cara sin que piense en lo que acababa de fantasear y terminar sonrojándose o algo peor.


End file.
